Fort Bush
Fort Bush was one of the earliest outposts established during the settlement of Liberty. As Liberty expanded, Fort Bush became a popular jumping-off point for any number of wild business ventures as explorers set out to make their fortunes among the stars. Today Ft. Bush provides a haven for traders from all over Sirius who have business to conduct in Liberty. A branch of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) headquartered aboard the station helps maintain the peace necessary to a free economy by suppressing pirate activity in the debris fields and administrating automated weapons platforms that defend the nearby Trade Lane junction. Infocard *CLASS: Goliath *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Basic Alloy - $108 *Boron - $144 *Cobalt - $600 *Construction Machinery - $120 *Consumer Goods - $54 *Copper - $360 *Food Rations - $54 *H-Fuel - $330 *Mining Machinery - $300 *Optronics - $560 *Oxygen - $7 *Pharmaceuticals - $111 *Scrap Metal - $20 *Superconductors - $120 *Water - $21 *Light Arms - $140 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I *Justice Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News CORRUPTION IN THE LPI: FORT BUSH -- A sting operation perpetrated by Free Eagle Press caught two LPI pilots taking bribes from a well known Junker believed to be a primary smuggler within New York. The two officers were arrested today, a week after the video was aired. Although both officers entered "not guilty" pleas, the evidence against them is very strong. Both men's faces clearly appear in the exchange caught on camera. "If they get sent to Texas, they are dead men," said LPI officer Susan Davies. "Cops who go to prison don't come out." THE BADLANDS, NOT JUST A NAME: NEW YORK -- Tucked into the southern end of New York lies the fields known as the Badlands. In a study conducted by IC, it was discovered that the Badlands are actually the most dangerous area in all of Liberty space. Populated by a variety of dangerous criminals, the field claims hundreds of lives per year. "I don't go in there; that's a military job," said LPI officer Mary Dennis. It seems that even the military and the LSF have their troubles in the Badlands. IC recommends that civilians give the area a wide berth. Rumors Border World Exports "Ft. Bush lies on our Boron route that starts in Pittsburgh and goes all the way to Bretonia. I just brought in a shipment last night. We'll be heading off to New London after a few beers. Makes the drive a little less boring." "Normally I run Luxury Goods from Manhattan to New London. That is a cargo more befitting of a senior Bowex captain. Unfortunately, I lost a recent shipment in Magellan to Lane Hackers, and was promptly demoted to the Pittsburgh to Stokes Boron run. Maybe it's a hint that I should get out of the shipping business." "I'm returning to Newark after dropping off a load of Polymers and Hydrocarbons at Pueblo. It's not too bad here in Liberty space. At least there aren't any of those pesky Corsairs. I refuse to do any Border World runs anymore. It's just not worth it." Bounty Hunters Guild "The Xenos cause some trouble for the Rheinland and Kusari shipping that comes in and files out of this base. They've put contracts out on some of them in this area. The best part is that some Liberty firms have been paying me to let Xenos go." "This place makes me a lot of money and I don't have to go far to earn it. If I go out along the Trade Lanes or into the Pittsburgh Debris Fields, I'm bound to come across some Rogues." "The Rogues that fly this area are a pretty disorganized lot. Most of them feel the prison ships in Texas are like second homes. I prefer to offer them permanent housing in a chunk of space debris that was their imploded ship." "LPI has to worry about bringing pirates, smugglers, and thieves in to be tried and sent to one of their toy factories. All I have to do is kill 'em. That's why Bounty Hunters help get the job done when LPI fails." "This base's close proximity to the Pittsburgh Debris Fields, coupled with the amount of traffic that comes through here, makes this an irresistible target for Rogues and the like." "This is one of the better bases to overhear a conversation or get an idea of what is being shipped where in Liberty space. Ft. Bush is truly the crossroads of the Sirius Sector, even more so than Manhattan." Cryer Pharmaceuticals "At Cryer, we feel your health is our top priority. That's why we're shipping our Pharmaceuticals throughout Sirius around the clock. From hypo-sprays to bionic eye replacements, Cryer is ensuring a healthier life for everyone." "I realize that people become desperate for medical supplies when they are sick, or one of their loved ones is injured, but that does not justify piracy of Cryer goods. I mean, if you can't afford to buy medicines, should you really be living anyway?" "This is Cryer's main southern Liberty distribution point for our Pharmaceuticals produced in Denver. We transfer the cargo to ships bound for Los Angeles and Houston here. Cryer doesn't handle large drug shipments across independent or Border World space. We let the shipping companies deal with that." Deep Space Engineering "This is the main transfer point for our Houston-produced Construction Machinery. We ship it out to Denver. I'm heading over to the shipyard across the way for a beer in a moment. Feels more like home over there." "In the old days, they didn't need Ft. Bush. We just had Baltimore Shipyard out here. With the rise of the Rogues they had to do something. Too many ships were getting wasted right in front of our eyes. If they hadn't let that debris build up so close, there wouldn't be all the problems around here. Where there's debris, there are roaches. That's what I say" "One of these days they'll have all the Rogues in prison, and the debris fields will be gone. Then all we'll build is cruise ships, and they'll shut this place down. Yeah right." Kishiro Technologies "We ship Optronics to this base from Honshu. You will find that they are of the highest quality. We do not have the connections that Samura has gained through its many years of less-than-ethical business practice, so we must rely upon our workmanship." "You want your ship to run with the best fuel at the lowest price? Then you should try our H-Fuel, which we bring here all the way from Ogashawa in the Sigma-19 system. Soon the GMG will no longer use Osaka and Samura. We will be the exclusive supplier to the Sirius Sector." "I'm heading back up to Pueblo to load up on some Superconductors bound for Yukawa. Hopefully the Xenos in the Silverton Field won't bother me if I'm empty." Liberty Police, Incorporated "I patrol the Jump Gate from Colorado, which means I see a lot of Kusari shipping moving through my patrol path. My buddy patrols on the Texas Trade Lane side of Ft. Bush, which means he sees a lot of Rheinland shipping." "Sure, there's lots of piracy out there, but the LPI is hindered in ways that the Bounty Hunters are not. We have well-defined patrol area boundaries and a company policy that prohibits us from killing outlaws. We are to capture them if possible for rehabilitation at our factories." "The Xenos aren't really making things too tough on the Junkers over in the Jersey; they don't have the men or the equipment, at least not yet. Personally, I'm kinda rooting for them. They aren't as smart as the Junkers and that means more arrests for us, which means I get a bigger bonus." "We run regular patrols into the Pittsburgh Debris Fields. Lots of Rogues back there. A few Junkers, but they're not smuggling anything in that area, so we generally leave them alone." "Caught a Junker stealing some Superconductors from the Baltimore storage depots yesterday. He dropped it and ran. I let him go. Not worth the trouble." "Let me tell you, never stray into Zone 21. One of our patrols got off course chasing some Rogues. They went straight into the mine field and got heavily damaged. Then the Navy flyboys showed up and started shooting, no questions asked. One of the LPI guys didn't make it home that night. No apology or nothing from them military folks." "Ft. Bush has been around since anyone can remember. Plenty of action around here, but not like Texas or the Tahoe Cloud in California. That suits me fine. Kind of miss the planetside life to go home to at night, like the Manhattan boys." "The Xenos sometimes hit the Detroit Trade Lanes, mostly after foreigners. We never bring them in, 'cause if you send one Xeno to Texas, three come back out. Best to just vaporize them on the spot." "Manhattan says we have to snag a dozen Rogues a day there. That's a pretty tall order. Guess they're getting shorthanded on the assembly lines in Texas. Looks like I'll be hanging out in the Pittsburgh Debris Field for the next few days." "I'm thinking of joining the Bounty Hunters Guild. They always have the best stories, and you get paid much better to boot. Sure, some of them did time in Huntsville or Sugarland, but it ain't always their fault with all the LPI roundups going on all the time." "Ever since the attack on Admiral Schultzky, the navy has moved its heavy battleships to all Jump Gate . Every ship going in or out of the New York system os being scanned" - Lt Louis Stillwell, Fort Bush (Single Player) Republican Shipping "I'm taking a quick break before heading out on the last leg to Pittsburgh with a load of Mining Machinery from Essen. We pick up Boron for the return trip back to Sugarland." "I left Berlin weeks ago. We were attacked no less than five times. I'm getting too old for this. We usually ship in Cobalt and Copper from The Ring bound for Ageira's big plant in Colorado. We also handle Mining Machinery from Essen on occasion, bound for Pittsburgh." "The Xenos aren't too bad in the southern areas of New York. Just Rogues and occasional Outcasts. We Rheinlanders don't have to deal with them too often. Now Corsairs and Red Hessians, that's a different story. I told my dispatcher, "No more of those Omega-7 runs — I want to live to retirement."" Samura Industries "We are an ancient company spanning the centuries since just after Kusari was founded. We have survived this long because we create excellent products. The H-Fuels we supply to this base from Osaka are of the highest grade." " I would prefer not to venture outside of Kusari space to peddle our products to the Gaijin here in Liberty, but I must pay the price for accidentally breaking one of my general manager's prized Alien Artifacts at last year's Sakura celebration." "It is obvious to Samura that Liberty does not take our shipping problems seriously. Our shipments are under constant attack from Xenos, but the Liberty government does hardly anything for us. Where is their navy? Ah yes, they only operate in the southern sector of New York, leaving us to be guarded by the LPI." Synth Foods "Hey, what’s tastier than a barrel of Paste? That’s right, nothing in Sirius that won’t cost you half a month’s pay. When you want Food Paste and you want it bad, you know who to come to." "This is the halfway point on my route from Los Angeles to Denver. We usually bring a little extra for the bases in this area of Liberty. I'm so sick of Synth Paste. You get it at a discount working for them. Of course, the execs get free Luxury Food from Stuttgart shipped right to their doorstep. That's what I call service." "Our biodomes are flowering up all over Sirius; our experts are growing and cultivating the finest in Luxury Foods in Stuttgart." Universal Shipping "Universal Shipping is Liberty's premier shipping company. We bring in Basic Alloys, Consumer Goods, and Cobalt from Texas; Water and Oxygen from Manhattan; and Boron from Pittsburgh." "Pittsburgh receives a large portion of her supplies from this base. Oxygen, Food, Water, Mining Machinery, H-Fuel, Pharmaceuticals, and Consumer Goods are shipped there by Universal." "This is a transit point for Construction Machinery being shipped up to Colorado from Texas, and for Boron headed for Sugarland and Pueblo from Pittsburgh." "Fort Bush serves as the second largest distribution port for Kusari H-Fuel and Optronics in New York. From here we make shipments to Houston and military bases in the southeast area of the system." Category:Outposts Category:Bases